


Mission

by elumish



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elumish/pseuds/elumish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another coffee shows up the next day with the words “Thanks for the porn” and “Starbucks” on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this headcanon: http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/post/114213526327/iamfanofall-i-really-like-the-headcanon-of-bucky.

While the Winter Soldier is investigating his mission’s companions, he finds the Scientist. At first he considers killing her, because she is a Scientist, but she isn’t a People Scientist, so he lets her live. And h moves on to investigate the large green one and the one who uses arrows.

But then he sees the Scientist again when she visits his mission with her small but large non-Scientist, and he comes to a realization.

The Scientist is stupid.

The Scientist is not stupid in a smart way. She is stupid in a life way. She is so stupid in a life way she should be small and blond and unable to breathe.

She almost walks into traffic. He can’t let her walk into traffic. She almost walks into traffic again. He takes her phone so she can see the traffic. She almost walks into traffic trying to find her phone. He gives her phone back and herds her back to mission-friend’s Tower because she is too small-blond-can’t-breathe to be allowed outside.

The mission walks her out of the Tower the next time, which would be better, except the mission is stupid too, and together they might walk themselves into traffic and then refuse to stop because small-blond-can’t-breathe is looking for his friend but there is no friend he does not exist.

So the Winter Soldier follows them, but the not-Scientist is smart, and she warns them when there is traffic and _bicycle Jane what the hell are you doing_.

When the Scientist and not-Scientist leave, the Winter Soldier isn’t sure who to follow, because the Scientist is stupid but so is mission and when they’re in different places he can’t stop both of them from being stupid at the same time.

But the mission has a big body now, and a shield, and he could probably survive traffic, so the Winter Soldier follows the Scientist instead.

Which is good, because she almost drives into a tornado. He disables her car and carries her away from the tornado. She tries to walk to the tornado. He steals her shoes. The tornado finishes. He returns her shoes.

The next day there is a cup of coffee with the words “Thanks” and “Starbucks” on it. He drinks the coffee. No reason to let it go to waste just because a stupid person forgot it.

Inside, the Scientist is shouting about reading. There isn’t enough. The Winter Soldier isn’t sure why she doesn’t get more books. Perhaps she can’t. He steals a book and puts it in the lab when she and not-Scientist are not paying attention. Then she shouts about _Darcy what have I told you about leaving porn in the lab_.

The not-Scientist laughs.

Another coffee shows up the next day with the words “Thanks for the porn” and “Starbucks” on it. This is a very stupid person who keeps leaving coffee. He drinks it.

The Scientist doesn’t try to walk into any more tornadoes. She stays in the lab and does smart things. There is more coffee. He drinks it.

The Scientist might not be small-blond-can’t-breathe.

The Winter Soldier returns to the mission. The mission is strangled by a giant octopus. The Winter Soldier shoots the octopus. There is no coffee.

The Scientist comes with the not-Scientist and a man with a hammer who smells like ozone. The Winter Soldier breaks into the Tower. He wonders if he could use the hammer to protect small-blond-can’t-breathe. He lifts it. It is awkward. He puts it down. He will stick with his sniper rifle.

He scales down the side of the Tower. A woman looks through a window and sees him. She stares and picks up her phone. He keeps going. She is not a People Scientist or a threat to mission or Scientist. He will not kill her.

There is an alcove next to the tower. The not-Scientist puts coffee down and leaves. The Winter Soldier is confused. He though shew as smart. The coffee has the words “I don’t know if you’re here” and “Starbucks” on it. He drinks it.

The not-Scientist returns with coffee. She puts it down. Stares at it. Stares out. Leaves. The Winter Soldier drinks it. The not-Scientist says _I wasn’t sure if you were still here_. The Winter Soldier doesn’t kill her. She is smart for the Scientist.

She talks. He doesn’t know why. There isn’t anyone around. Then she asks _Are you listening?_

It is a test. He says _no_.

She asks _Why?_

He does not know how to answer why. He does not think in why. Finally, he says _Because there was no order._

_So if I order you to listen_ she asks _you will?_

He says _yes_.

She says _That’s fucked up. Okay. I order you to listen. Steve wants you to come in._

Does he know Steve. Steve is mission. Mission wants the Winter Soldier to come in.

_Do you want to come in?_ she asks.

He does not know want. He knows the word. But want is not. Not. _Steve is the mission._

_Does that mean you want to kill Steve?_ She asks. He does not know want. She can see he does not know want. _Are you planning on killing Steve?_

The mission is small-blond-can’t-breathe stupid at life. _No._

He goes into the Tower. The wall says _hello_. The Winter Soldier does not kill the wall. They are in a small room. The door opens and his mission is in front of him. The mission says _Bucky_. The Winter soldier is not sure if the order extends beyond the not-Scientist.

There are arms around him. The Scientist is behind the mission. The Winter Soldier can protect both of them from being stupid at the same time. He can keep them both alive.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon for Bucky and Mjolnir is that he can only pick up Mjolnir when he wants to protect people. The part of Bucky Barnes that protects people is worthy--the other part isn't.


End file.
